I Know How To Rock
by Mosaic-Broken-Heart
Summary: Kim Crawford always wanted to be a rockstar but with her disapproving and controlling parents holding her back it just seems like an impossible dream. But what happens when world famous band , The Wasabi 4 , loses their lead singer and their manager just so happens t start looking for their new member and ends up discovering her? Will have Kick and some Jika and Millie.


**Hello everyone! Long time no see huh? I know I said i'd update within a week but sadly that never happened -_- but anyways I just wanted to update you guys on my other stories and give you first chapter of my new story.**

**Kickin' It Songfics- Sadly ... Im going to have to delete them. Or I might just wait and not continue them for a while. I might pick back up on them later but idk maybe if you guys ask me too but again idk. I only have one on there but ive already gotten a couple messages about the way I typed the story out and diffrent stuff. Btw spoiler alert because I actaully did write the next chapter .. Kim and Jack do get back together and they get married and have kids and live happily every after. You guys didnt think I would leave them both heartbroken did you?!**

**Secrets- As for this story I am going to continue it however Im going to wait and post the chapters until after I atleast get more than 2 done, I still have to figure out where the story is gonna go. No I dont neccesarily know when I will exactly update but I have already started on the 1st chapter and it's coming along really well! Expect long chapters and alot of kick. :)**

**And now I have some other news! I've already started completely fresh on another story and I've had this idea for such along time and I think im ready to share it with you guys!**

**Ok here goes- **

**Kim Crawford always wanted to be a rockstar but with her disapproving parents holding her back it just seems like an impossible dream. But what happens when world famous band , The Wasabi 4 , loses their lead singer and their manager just so happens to be looking for their new member and ends up discovering her? Will have Kick , Jika , and Millie.**

**AHH! Im so excited for this I know im gonna have such a fun time writing this and I really hope you all enjoy so without further a do here is the first chapter of I Know How To Rock :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS **

**-line break-**

_"Lights shine on me as I walk out onto stage. I look out at the big sold out crowd as people screamed my name and waved their hands up in the air. I , Kim Crawford had sold out the one and only Madison Square Garden. I_-."

_Beep Beep Beep_

I was woken up from wonderful dream by the sound of my alarm clock beeping. It's the summer before college and I'm completely dreading the fact that I'm gonna actually HAVE to go to college. I got accepted to NYU but the only reason I even applied there was becuase my parents kind of forced me to , both of them went to college there but If I had it my way I'd get out of New York and move to LA to start a music career. I love to write songs and I even play piano courtesy of my parents that was the only instrument they'd let me play sadly I've always wanted to play the guitar. All my life all I've ever wanted to be was a rockstar but my parents never supported it. They've always thought it was a crazy idea but I mean technically I am eighteen and I could do whatever I wanted to since I am a legal adult but I just dont want to let them down.

Once I decided to get up I got ready for work. I had a job at a little dinner and since it's summer vacation it means more people will be coming in which means it's gonna be busier and I have to work longer hours but if it gets me out of the house away from parents and all this college talk then It seems like a perfectly good idea to me. I got up and picked out my outfit my usual shorts , a Def Leppard tank , and combat boots. When I get there I'd have to put on my apron and stuff anyways. I straightened my hair and put it in a braid and then put on a little bit of lip gloss , grabbed my bag and car keys and headed out the door without even saying goodbye to parents becuase I know if I did then they'd make a snarky comment about my outfit or they'd start talking about how I need to quit my job soon and start getting ready for college and figure out "What im gonna do with my life" and I really didnt want to get in that conversation. When I got out to my car and started it I was off I actually had to get there earlier today anyways , I had to help set up the table's before opening.

I was half way there when I turned the radio on and I heard this:

_"Breaking News! World famous band The Wasabi 4 has lost member and lead singer Grace Stevens. She has said she left the band to start a solo career and will be releasing an album with the same label the band is signed with later this year, however because she has left manager of the The Wasabi 4 , Rudy Gillespie , has said the band will be taking a short break until they find another singer and their 2014 summer tour has been cancelled for the time being. It has been said that Grace has been gone for about a month now maybe possibly longer but the band's publicist wanted to wait to release this news to the public after they have already started to look for a new member."_

"WHAT?!" I screamed. This was shocking news to me I really loved that band and I planned on going to see them live when they came to New York , however I was kind of excited that they said they were looking for a new member. A part of me hoped that maybe they would discover me but I knew that really it's not a possibility just a dream. I was just some local girl who had dreams and really the only person I've ever sang for was my best friend , Mika , her uncle owned the dinner I worked at and she has said I had a voice but she's only one person so I couldn't count on her judgement.

When I finally got there everyone was there including Mika she quickly ran over to me.

"OMG did you hear about The Wasabi 4?!" I knew she'd say that she LOVES them.

"Yes I did on the radio." I said as I started to take chairs off the top of the tables.

"Kim think about it this could be your shot! Your big break!"

"Wow I thought you'd be sad that there taking a break and that they cancelled their tour because I know you spent alot of money getting their tickets."

"Yea I'm sad but they'll refund me my money but lets talk about you! You could be their new lead singer."

"Mika do you honestly believe that? I mean come on they probably want someone who's already in the buisness and unless I get a miracle then it's not happening and my parents would never allow it."

"Yes I really do kim! You have the potential to be not just a rockstar but a Super big ultra mega star! You have the looks and the voice and the talent. You dont think your original songs are good but believe me they are amazing! You just have to believe in yourself and forget about your parents. Your eighteen years old! Your a legal adult and I think it's time you start taking control of your own life!"

She was right. Yea maybe I had the potential to be a huge star and yea maybe my original songs were actually ok but It definetly was time to start taking control of my own life.

"Yea I guess your right but I'll have to think about it later. This place opens in 30 minutes and we have to have it all set up so let's get to work." I said back after I thought about it.

"K." That was all she said back after we finally got to work.

-time skip-

It was now 7pm and I was still working. Everyone else would be leaving pretty soon , and it was my night to stay clean up the place. Few people were still coming in and me and Mika were still taking their orders but little did I know the next person that walked in would be the person that changed my life. Forever.

Rudy Gillespie. Manager of The Wasabi 4 was here in this little dinner in New York city. The place where I've grew up and wanted to get out since who know's how long. I was in the same room as him. Maybe I'm actaully getting my miracle.

I saw Mika heading over to his table to take his order. I quickly grabbed her arm when she passed me and said.

"Mika do you know who that is sitting there." I said pointing over to the table

"No why?"

"Well then obviously you need to take a closer look." I said as we moved a little closer to the table and once she realized her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know right! What do you think he's doing here?"

"Maybe he's looking for a new member for The Wasabi 4! This could be your shot Kim!"

"Well we dont know that for sure. Maybe he's already found someone."

"We can find out then all we need to do rightnow is get you over there! Here go take his order." She said handing me her pen and paper.

"Wait what do I say to him?" I said nervous

"I dont know just take his order and make conversation."

"Yea because that will be so easy!"

"Do whatever feels natural." She said after she started walking away. She walked over to the counter and started to watch me. After I still hadn't moved she started shooing me with her hands and I finally walked over to him getting ready to take his order.

"Hi my name is Kim I will be your server today can I start you off with something to drink or are you ready to order?" I said trying to sound as cool and casual as possible.

"Yea I am actually." He said looking down at his menu "Just one large decaff coffee and one slice of apple pie."

"Ok I'll be right back with your order." I said walking away taking his menu with me.

As I headed in the kitchen I passed Mika and she followed me back.

"What did he say?!" She started

"He wants one slice of apple pie! And coffee! Large! DECAFF!" I said running around trying to get his order ready. I was kind of freaking out.

"Ok well what did he say about you?"

"Oh ya. ME. We really didn't get on that subject." I said as I poured coffee into a cup.

"What?! But that was the whole reason you-"

"Hey you didn't let me finish. YET!"

" Ok good I was gonna say you would so be blowing your chances because he's kinda the MAN of the music buisness. He could make you a star and it would be a real waste if you didn't take this chance"

"Yea your right." I said casually as I started walking towards the door, order in hand.

"Wait. Kim?" Mika said

"Yea?" I said as I turned around facing her.

"Just remember whatever he says , good or bad your still really talented and if it doesnt work out today your still gonna far in life."

"Thanks Mika." I said smiling warmly at her. "Your the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I said as I walked out the door.

As I walked over to his table the whole time in my head I was saying things like "Okay Kim you can do this." or "Your gonna be just fine no need to be nervous remember what Mika said. When I finally reached his table he was on his phone , probably texting someone. I set his order down and said

"Okay one slice of apple and one large decaff coffee sir." I said smiling

He looked up , set his phone down on the table , and said

"Ah thanks you know for some reason I've always thought this place had the best apple pie." He said as grabbed his fork and started digging in.

"Really? YOU! The Rudy Gillespie have been HERE more than once? How did I not know?! " I said shocked.

"AH! So you know who I am?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Actually yes." I said smirking back as I grabbed a chair from the table behind me sitting down in it right across from him. "I knew who you were the second you walked through those doors. "

"And now you want to know about The Wasabi 4 right?"

"Kinda."

"Well sadly it's news I cant really share with anyone."

"Yea I completely get it you dont want people to find out and have it become the new breaking news story on E! or MTV." I said as I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap.

"Exactly."

"Well you know it just incase you havent found anyone yet Im actaully a-" He cut me off because his phone started ringing. He quickly looked at the caller ID , stood up , and walked over to the other side of the room while holding one finger up signaling he would be back in a minute and I just waited there and started thinking. Should I actaully do this? Will he think im a joke and laugh at me? Will he think im way over my head? I dont even know if he has found anyone yet because he wont share any information and really I didnt expect him to anyways I mean he just met me like 20 minutes ago and he's the manager of one of the biggest bands in the world. If any news got out to the wrong person it could cost him everything. After a couple of minutes he finally came back over and said.

"Listen kid it was really nice talking to you but now I have to go and take care of some buisness while im still here in the city , im heading back to LA in the morning. Let me pay and I'll be on my way out." He set his phone down on the table and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket , pulling out $15 dollars including a tip for me.

"Thank you, you really didnt have to give me a tip." I said

"It's no problem kid. Bye." He said as he left

"Well that didnt go as planned." I said to myself as I picked up the empty plate and coffee mug off of the table completely oblivious of the fact that he left his phone sitting right there.

-time skip-

"Yea Mika I know but I really didnt stand a chance. I've already told you he had to leave he had buisness to take care of and he couldnt talk. Listen I have to go I have to finish cleaning so I can go home. Bye." I was talking to Mika on the phone. She kept wanting to talk about Rudy even though I basically told her everything he said before she and everyone else went home for the night.

As I started cleaning I put my head phones in and put my phone on shuffle. The first song that came up was My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy **(Quick DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALL OUT BOY OR THIS SONG).** I started singing along as soon as it started completely forgetting about everything around me

_Oh , whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa _

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa_

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark _

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time _

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-deatils with the devil_

_So now the world can never get on my level_

_I just gotta get off the cage_

_I'm a young lovers rage _

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My song's know what you did in the dark_

_so light 'em up, up, up_

_light 'em up, up, up_

_light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, who-_

All the sudden there was a loud crash and I quickly ripped off my headphones and spun around. There he was. Rudy Gillespie. Standing right behind me by a chair that had been knocked off of a table.

"Oh my gosh." I said holding my chest. "You scared me to death. What are you doing here?" I was really curious to know.

"Sorry." He said as he bent down and picked up the chair setting it back up on the table firmly. "I came back to get my phone that I left on the table, by the way you really should lock these doors I mean anyone can walk right in."

"Yea I must've forgot and I'm sorry that you had to come all the way back here I didnt even realize it was still sitting there."

"Yea well im not sorry." I looked over at him confused "Because then I would've never heard you sing. And your quite amazing."

"You heard me?!" I was freaking out.

"Yep the whole thing and if it only takes you singing a first verse and a chorus of a song to already know your a star then I cant wait to hear the rest."

"Wait you want to hear me sing the rest of the song?" Ok NOW I was freaking out

"Yes tomorow actaully when we get to LA."

"WHAT?!" NOW I WAS DYING

"Yep. Your gonna sing for some label executive's and the rest of the members of The Wasabi 4." He said casually as he sat down at one of the tables

"ME?! I'm gonna sing for Jack , Jerry , and Milton" **(sorry guys no eddie in this story until later chapters!)**

"Yes you! Now sit down, I believe we have some business to discus."

-time skip (20 minutes)-

"Wait so all you want me to do is come to LA with you tommorow and sing for them? What if they dont like me?" I said after I finally calmed down

"Oh believe me they will LOVE you! I mean C'mon you eighteen which is the same age the rest of the guys are , your cute , you've got the whole edgy style , and you can sing like nobody's freaking buisness. Is there anything else about you that I should know?"

"Well... I've been playing the piano since I was 7. Oh and I write songs!"

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Your just absolutely amazing and let me just tell you rightnow , your ten times better than Grace. She wouldn't have been able to hit that high note you sang on fire."

"Really?"

"Really. When she recordes at the studio they'll tune her voice to make it sound like she can sing so good but actually she's just really boring , like yea she's ok she's not BAD but she's not AMAZING either. The only reason she was apart of the group was because she had the image but you , you have got it all and I know that you can be huge and take this band to new heights that it has never reached.

"But wait if she's not acually amazing then why is she getting to record a solo album?"

"Because she's a snob and she thinks everything has to go her way or nothing is right. Right before she left she had this big bright idea for the band to do a complete POP album not POP/ROCK all POP and when we said no she quit the band and tried to leave but she knew the label didn't want that because she's so famous and well known now so they gave her exactly what she wanted all along. The chance to be a solo pop arist."

"Wow she seems awful."

"Believe me she is no one in the band liked her...but lets not talk about her anymore. Lets talk about you and how your gonna become the newest member of The Wasabi 4!"

"Go on." I said

"Ok so I'm leaving for LA EARLY tommorow morning how about you come with me and I'll take you to the studio an hour or two before anybody gets there , let you warm up some , you can do a cover of the Fall Out Boy song I heard you sing and then you can sing one of your originals , maybe play a little piano for them and if they like you you'll stay in LA you can get an apartment and we'll get working on the new album and getting you public as their newest member."

"And what if they dont?"

"Well then I guess you come home. But I think there gonna love you."

"You really think that?"

"Absolutely." He said as he looked at me dead in the eyes. "So I guess I'll send a car for you in the morning to bring you to the airport. What's you adress?"

"UH NO! No car please!" I couldnt have my parents finding out.

"Why whats the problem?" He said confused.

"Um I have a car I can drive my self there's no problem. Nope not at all." I said kinda nervous

"Oh ok great then." He smiled warmly at me

"Except." Yea I had to. I had to be honest about my parents. Why couldnt I just keep my mouth shut?

"What?" His smile faltered

"It's just that I'm an only child and I still live at home and I'm going to my parents dream college that they both went to and they just cant except the fact that I want to be in the music business so I know that they're absolutely gonna freak when they find out I went to LA without their permission."

"But you said you were eighteen."

"I am."

"Then you dont need their permission to follow your own dreams."

"I know but I just believe that it will absolutely break their hearts if I went. They'll hate me forever and I dont know if I'd be able to take that." I said to him as I looked down at the floor. "Im really sorry but I just dont think I can do this." I know I dont like everything they do and say all the time but still there still my parents

"Okay I understand but just think about it. This is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity not many people get this lucky."

"I know that." I said , still looking down as I nodded slowly.

"Well just incase you change your mind." He handed me a napkin with a phone number written on it. "Just try to let me know before I take off at 4:30 in the morning. Bye kid." And that was all he said to me before he left.

-time skip (I know there's way too many of these lol)-

It was now 10pm and I was finally home. I cant believe I said no. No to the one person who could make me be a huge star which is everything I've always wanted. Why didnt I just say yes and just tell my parents I wasnt gonna put up with anymore nonsense and control my own life. I feel so stupid.

When I got inside I quietly shut the door and took my boots off so I wouldnt be so loud. I didnt want to wake up my parents if they were already asleep but when I passed the kitchen on they way to my room and found them sitting there at the table , waiting for me I knew I had spoke too soon.

"Kimberely." My mother said sternly. GAH! She knew I hated being called Kimberely.

"Yes mom?"

"Come here and sit down. I think the three of us need to have a little discussion."

I did as she said and sat right down on the other end of them , both facing me.

"Now Kimberely-" My dad started but I quickly cut him off.

"Ok you know I hate being called Kimberely we cant ever have a normal discussion when you call me that. It's just Kim."

"Ok fine Kim we think that you need to quick your job."

"God! We already had this discussion. I will quit my job when I want to."

"No you wont do it when you want to." My mother said "You'll do it when we say so and rightnow we're saying Tomorow. It's absolutely ridiculous that it's now 10 pm and your just now getting home. You need to start focusing on college and the rest of your life. And tommorow , after you quit, I'm taking you shopping and your gonna buy some better looking clothes and shoes." She said refering to my current outfit. I had now had enough for one day. It was time for me to take control.

"Okay you two are NOT gonna control my life anymore. You actually have no right let me just point that out to you. I dont want to quit my job. I dont want any new clothes or shoes I happen to like the ones I have. AND I DONT WANT TO GO TO COLLEGE! I WANT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF NEW YORK CITY!" My parents were a bit taken back by that one. I NEVER curse at them.

"Kim how dare you speak to us that way!"

"I can speak anyway I want to I'm a legal adult and I can do whatever I want!" I said as I started grabbing my things and heading to my room. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard my mother yell...

"KIM BEFORE YOU GO UPSTAIRS YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I SET YOU UP TO GO ON A DATE WITH SETH WALL **(oh looky what I did there! That's right im putting a tiny bit of IDDI in this story lol no a ton just seth.)** THE SON OF THAT BUSINESS OWNER THAT LIVE'S UPTOWN! HE'S GOING TO NYU THIS FALL TOO AND WE'D LIKE YOU TWO TO GET TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER AND TO SEE IF HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER WILL WORK OUT!"

Now I was beyond mad. I was beyond angry. I was furious.

"WELL THERE IS JUST ABSOLUTELTY NO WAY IN HELL I WILL BE GOING ON ANY DATE WITH A GUY LIKE HIM SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU CALL HIM RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM THAT THERE WILL BE NO DATE. AND THAT THERE CERTAINLY WILL NOT BE ANY FORM OF A RELATIONSHIP. EVER. GOODNIGHT!"

That was all I said or yelled before I stormed right into my room and slammed the door. The whole Seth Wall thing was the last straw for me. All he is a rich spoiled arrogant guy who is a player. The reason I know who he is is becuase he went to my high school... and he dated just about he every girl there. Well except for me and Mika of course. The only reason they want me to go out with him is because his family's rich and you know I'm really suprised that they haven't tried to force me into some kind of arranged marriage or some kind of crap like that yet. I just cant let them control me anymore. And I'm not going to NYU. I dont have to and I'm not gonna. Their not gonna hold me back from following my dreams. The only way I can follow my dreams is to go to LA with Rudy. And that was exactly what I planned on doing.

So I called him and after the second ring he answered immediatly.

"I knew you'd call." He said as soon as he answered. I could feel him smirking through the phone.

"Yea to tell you not to leave without me tomorrow. Im coming with you and I'm gonna be the newest member of The Wasabi 4."

-line break-

**K so that's the new story I guess. :D**

**So sorry for all the grammar mistakes I just had to type it fast...**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and I PROMISE THIS TIME THAT A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK! I'm already working on the next one :) **

**And the next chapter will DEFINETLY HAVE JACK'S POV's in there and maybe the rest of the guy's I just thought i'd do this first one on Kim's because the story is mainly centered around her! and the other chapters with also be longer than this to!**

**Have a great day! - xoxo allie**


End file.
